Data, services, and other resources are generally identified with a resource identifier such as a uniform resource locator (“URL”). For example, resource identifiers can be used to indicate a network location of Internet web sites, email messages, alerts, application programs, etc. Resource identifiers may also include query strings, settings, and/or other data.
Consequently, resource identifiers can become rather large, and sometimes too large to include in certain types of data elements. For example, known web applications have an associated URL to show a page in a browser. However, application navigation can be quite complex where a very long and complex “full” URL link with a large number of parameters is needed to achieve a direct view to that page (i.e., a deep link to the page). Known web applications can encrypt a complex URL so it is small, referred to as a “deep link.” However, with these known applications, the original URL must first be known.